


Better When I'm Dancing

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF)
Genre: Dancing, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has a wedding to attend and he sorta kinda can't dance at all. Jack sorta kinda does know how to dance and is willing to teach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better When I'm Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote this before I even knew about Mark going to his friends wedding its just a funny thing that they both happened. Hope you like this shit.

"How is it I know how to dance and you don't?" Jack said laughing as the other shot a glare at the Irishman.

"I don't know?! I just never needed to know how to dance. Also, you're bluffing. The only dance you know is some Irish jig," Mark grumbled turning over the invitation to a friend's wedding in his hands. It was less than a month away.

Jack just chuckled and stood moving closer to his friend. "I'll teach you? It might be better than swallowing your pride and taking a lesson. Also do you really want to step on your date's toes?" Jack struggled with the last words. Mark's date, some pretty girl he knew. Not his crazy, Irish, sorta friend who he only ever really talks to via Skype. "Come on, I won't bite."

Mark looked at him pondering the implication of having to dance with Jack. The thought of being close enough to Jack to dance with him did something he wasn't sure he liked. He pushed it away. "Fuck," he mumbled running a hand through his scarlet hair. "You won't tell anyone right?" Mark said standing up, "I do have a reputation to hold up," Mark puffed his chest while smiling.

Jack just tossed his head back and laughed, "Oh yeah you're fans will be crushed to find out that I helped you learn to dance. Actually, if anything they'd lose their minds."

Make just ignored him walking close until he was right in front of the green haired man. Up close Mark could see so many layers of color in eyes all hidden behind his glasses that he started wearing when he was out and about. He really was handsome, if Mark didn't know better he'd reach out and cup his face tilting his chin the extra inch to make it even with him and— "Blah blah, whatever you say. Now, what do I do first?"

Jack held his hand out. Mark just stared at it then back at Jack who rolled his eyes. "You take your partner's hand," Mark blushed and quickly took his hand in his own. He tried to calm himself and not get sweaty palms.

"Yes, alright. Gotcha," Jack looked at Mark for a moment. He was stiff as a board. He looked ready to bolt any second. It honestly felt like it was getting hot in here. Jack prayed his hands didn't sweat.

"Relax. Feet apart. Look at how I'm standing. Relaxed," Mark mimicked his stance, letting tension he didn't know he had built up flow out. Jack felt his eyes start to wonder to Mark's lips.

"Okay," Mark whispered. Jack watched as his lips move and felt close to falling down when Mark quickly ran his tongue along his lips. Jack slowly took Mark's other hand and wrapped it around his waist. He felt Mark tighten his arm around him.

"And then you hold me–them–your partner like this," Jack mumbled. He tore his eyes away from Mark's lips only to find Mark watching his in return. He swallowed thickly.

Slowly, Mark answered, "...yes."

Jack started to move his head closer to Mark without his permission. Their bodies unbelievable close at this point. Jack felt as if his words were lost in him. "And then...you..."

Mark had moved the rest of the way, his lips nearly pressing against Jack's own. Jack watched Mark's eyes half lidded, "And then I..." he words brushed Jack's mouth before closing the last of the distance between them.

When they pulled apart both out of breath and flushed neither knew what to say or what just happened for that matter.

"I'm straight," Mark said.

"Shut up and kiss me again."

Mark did.

-

A month later, Jack and Mark danced in perfect sync at the friend's wedding both smiling and happy. "Sorry if I step on your toes," Mark whispered in Jack's ear causing him to blush.

"Don't worry. I won't bite."

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you liked this shit. I got this prompt off a text post somewhere on Tumblr.


End file.
